hildatheseriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 8: The Tide Mice/Gallery
Friends in need Chapter 8 (1).png|A year ago, David auditioned for the Warblers. Chapter 8 (2).png|But tripped while he entered the stage… Chapter 8 (3).png|…and ended up destroying the curtains. Chapter 8 (4).png|Encouraged by his friends, he tries again this year. Chapter 8 (5).png|To Hilda’s surprise, David is a great singer. Chapter 8 (6).png|It’s his turn. Chapter 8 (7).png|He makes it onto the stage without accidents. Chapter 8 (8).png|But a fly ruins it at the last moment. Chapter 8 (9).png|Failed again. Hilda, David and Frida as Sparrow Scouts.png|His friends try to cheer him up, but David doesn’t feel like auditioning again. Chapter 8 (10).png|Still, he promises to try. Chapter 8 (11).png|And David’s not the only one with problems. Twig has been home alone all day… Chapter 8 (12).png|…since by lack of any design jobs… Chapter 8 (13).png|…Johanna had to take a job at the hardware store. Screen Shot 2019-02-07 at 3.53.57 PM.png|She’d love to listen to Hilda, but really has no time now. The spell Library, exterior.png|Hilda goes to the library Hilda discovers the hidden section.png|Where she discovers a secret section, filled with spell books. Desk and chair in the hidden room.png|One in particular captures her attention: “How to aid and keep thy friends forever”. Tide mice spell.png|It contains a spell to ensure a friends success, with the help of enchanted tide mice. Chapter 8 (14).png|The Librarian finds her in the room, and warns her the book is not for circulation. Chapter 8 (15).png|So Hilda copies the page with the summoning spell. Chapter 8 (16).png|The book starts to glow during the copying, but Hilda decides to continue. Chapter 8 (17).png|Time to put this to work. Chapter 8 (18).png|Step 1: take enough of your friends hair to make a small net. Chapter 8 (19).png|Step 2: take a personal object from your friend that symbolizes the undertaking he needs help with. Chapter 8 (20).png|Step 3: go to a tide pool. Chapter 8 (21).png|Place the hair with the item at the edge. Chapter 8 (22).png|Say the spell: Huxar fi constuffia. Huxar hasla hagot schluvina Chapter 8 (23).png|And the following morning, the tide mouse will appear. Chapter 8 (24).png|Invisible to everybody except the enchanter. David's house, frontdoor.png|Hilda brings the mouse to David. Chapter 8 (25).png|The mouse settles on David’s head. David's house, kitchen.png|But David doesn’t notice anything. Successes and side-effects Chapter 8 (26).png|Later that day, David auditions again. Chapter 8 (27).png|And blows Raven Leader away with his performance. Chapter 8 (28).png|Hilda misses her mom not being home that much anymore. Chapter 8 (29).png|And having seen that the spell works, she repeats it for her mom. Chapter 8 (30).png|Johanna receives her tide mouse. Chapter 8 (31).png|And is promptly hired by the Trolberg Bellmakers Corporation for their advertisement campaign. Chapter 8 (32).png|The Tide Mice do their work. Chapter 8 (33).png|To great effect. Chapter 8 (34).png|Johanna gets famous Warblers singing.png|While David becomes the star of the Warblers. Chapter 8 (35).png|Then one day Frida drops by. Something is wrong with David. David in trance.png|Sometimes, David’s eyes begin to glow… Chapter 8 (36).png|He starts to growl, and occasionally steam rises from his head. Chapter 8 (37).png|Alfur realizes an enchantment has been used. Chapter 8 (38).png|Hilda admits she may have used a little enchantment. The consequences of the enchantment Chapter 8 (39).png|Frida reads the copied page. There’s a reference to a footnote Hilda didn’t copy, or read. Chapter 8 (40).png|So it’s back to the library to look it up. Tide Mice spell, page 2.png|The Tide Mice will eventually give the souls of the enchantee’s to the enchanter! Chapter 8 (41).png|Hilda is horrified to learn this. Chapter 8 (42).png|There is however a 30 day trial period in which the spell can be reversed. Chapter 8 (43).png|Alfur’s help is needed to read the tiny print. Chapter 8 (44).png|The instructions are quite complex. The ritual has to be performed at moonrise and completed in 1 hour. Chapter 8 (45).png|This gives Hilda only 1 day to stop the process. And it has to be done during the Warblers concert. Chapter 8 (46).png|The following night, the parents gather at Scout Hall Warblers.png|The Warblers begin their concert. Chapter 8 (47).png|Johanna is also experiencing the side-effects. Chapter 8 (48).png|Being the star singer, David gets to perform solo. Returning the Tide Mice Chapter 8 (49).png|Frida signals Hilda that it’s moonrise. It’s now or never! Chapter 8 (50).png|Hilda shouts the spell. RAT!.png|'RAT!!!!!' Chapter 8 (51).png|The Tide Mice leave their hosts, and become visible to everybody... Chapter 8 (52).png|…causing panic among the audience. Chapter 8 (53).png|Frida captures David’s mouse. Chapter 8 (54).png|And Hilda captures Johanna’s mouse. Chapter 8 (55).png|We need to hurry. Chapter 8 (56).png|Hilda explains everything on the way to the tide pool. Chapter 8 (57).png|But the soul exchange continues Chapter 8 (58).png|The car goes off the road. Chapter 8 (59).png|But thanks to Hilda comes to a safe stop near the tide pool. 4a757a55daca531e5148d70b3ebb964790877562r1-640-353v2 hq.jpg|Hilda returns the tide mice to the pool. Chapter 8 (60).png|And instructs David and her mom to say the finishing chant. Chapter 8 (61).png|Lo fesi jalvali Chapter 8 (62).png|The souls are returned. C41ea41a8fe52be35da0522433059808.jpg|Hilda finished the ritual by feeding the tide mice some bread. What were you thinking.png|Johanna scolds Hilda Chapter 8 (63).png|She’s really sorry for what she has done. Chapter 8 (64).png|As they go home, the tide mice secretly come with Hilda. Category:Episode Galleries